Der letzte Kunde
by Selia
Summary: In seinem Alter ist Duo hinter genau zwei Dingen her: seiner großen Liebe und einem eigenen Auto. Letzteres lässt sich durch Arbeit erzielen, aber ersteres erscheint unerreichbar...


Titel: Der letzte Kunde

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Selia

E-Mail: Ishidagirlweb.de

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: Heero/Duo

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir, demnach habe ich keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Kommentar: Spontane Idee, kurz festgehalten, aber leider nichts Besonders. Das Ganze spielt einige Monate nach „Endless Waltz" ( nur so zur Info). In erster Linie wollte ich wohl einfach mal das Pairing an sich schreiben.

Feedback: würde mich natürlich freuen ; auch wenn's mies ist..

**Der letzte Kunde**

Zur Hölle mit ihnen! Was waren das nur für gottverdammte Freaks, die sich nachts zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten Pizza liefern ließen? Was waren das für Sadisten, die haargenau wussten, dass sie ihr Fast Food nur orderten, weil sie selbst nicht nass werden wollten und demnach der bedauernswerte Zusteller sich nach den paar lausigen Schritten vom Auto zur Haustür auswringen konnte!

Der bedauernswerte Pizzabote zog es in diesem Fall vor, zwischen den Zähnen hindurch zu zischen, seine Mütze tiefer in die Stirn zu ziehen und dann so schnell wie nur irgend möglich aus dem Wagen zu springen, die Türe hinter sich zuzuschlagen und die noch recht heiße Pizza abzugeben. Wenigstens wäre dies die letzte Lieferung für heute; Duo war sowieso schleierhaft, warum sein Chef so kurz vor Ladenschluss noch die Bestellung entgegen genommen hatte. Aber dieser hatte lediglich mit einer lasziven Handbewegung etwas Mehl an seiner mit den Farben Italiens geschmückten Schürze abgewischt und etwas von „Die eine Pizza, das ist ja keine Arbeit" gemurmelt.

Stimmt, es war keine Arbeit, wenn man den ganzen Abend in einer Pizzeria stand und nach dem letzten Auftrag endlich die Türe abschließen und sich ins Bett verziehen konnte. Aber es war definitiv Arbeit, sich nach der Abgabe der letzten Pizza noch durch das strömende Unwetter nach Hause zu quälen, sich aus den klatschnassen Klamotten zu schälen und sich nach einer Dusche sowohl abzutrocknen als auch wieder aufzuwärmen.

Doch was tat Mann nicht alles, um sich in naher Zukunft ein geiles Auto leisten zu können? Neben dem Job als Pizzalieferant kratzte Duo mühsam Geld zusammen, indem er in einer Autowerkstatt mit anpackte. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher, wenn man sich zumindest die Kosten fürs Apartment teilen könnte, doch nachdem der ehemalige Pilot einige Monate mit Hilde zusammen in einem solchen gelebt hatte, war er mehr oder weniger geflohen. Besagte Freundin seinerseits hatte sich nämlich zum Bedauern aller in Duo verguckt, welcher dies eher per Zufall mitbekam, als er eines Tages ein Telefonat mitanhörte, welches seine Mitbewohnerin mit einer Freundin führte. Danach war alles ganz schnell gegangen: Klamotten gepackt, Zettelchen geschrieben, alten Job geschmissen und auf in eine andere Stadt.

Duo wusste nicht, wieso ihn Liebe zu solch einem Verhalten trieb. Vielleicht war der Knackpunkt, die Liebe seiner Freundin nicht zu erwidern, der einzige Grund. Natürlich konnte er sich wundervoll mit Hilde unterhalten; mit ihr zu scherzen machte ebenfalls Spaß, doch darüber kam man einfach nicht hinaus. Und je genauer es der Braunhaarige seither überdachte, desto klarer war ihm geworden, dass er zum einen nicht von der Gewohnheit wegkam, andere Leute auf seine spezielle Weise auf Distanz zu halten, und zum anderen sein Herz unlängst verschenkt hatte. Letzteres war jedoch irrelevant geworden in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass man keine Ahnung hatte, wohin der Mensch verschwunden war, dem es gehörte...

Mit einem Pizzakarton in der einen Hand strich sich Duo fluchend mit der anderen einige der vor Wasser triefenden Ponysträhnen aus der Stirn und dankte dem Architekten dieser Apartmentanlage dafür, ein kleines Dach über der Eingangstür eingeplant zu haben. Das unaufhörliche Trommeln des Regens in der eisigen Nacht um den Jungen herum wurde in der Zwischenzeit mit jedem weiteren Atemzug durch ein weißes Wölkchen ergänzt. Was gäbe man nicht alles für eine warme Dusche, eine kuschelige Decke und den geheiligten Feierabend. Entsprechend ungeduldig drückte Duo den Klingelknopf, bemühte sich zugleich, irgendwelche Geräusche aus dem Inneren der Wohnung auszuschnappen und hoffte zum Wohle aller, dass es sich bei dieser nächtlichen Bestellung nicht um eine Verarschung handelte. Andernfalls könnte für nichts garantiert werden...

Eilig wurde ein weiteres Mal auf die Klingel gedrückt und - kaum dass der Pizzabote von dieser abließ - sporadisch auf die altbewährte Methode angeklopft. Immerhin sorgte der heiße Karton dafür, dass die Finger einem nicht auch noch abfroren.

Endlich schien sich im Apartment etwas zu regen, was den eigenen, zugegebenermaßen unkontrolliert angestiegenen Blutdruck wieder in gesunde Bahnen herabsenkte. Unter dem Türspalt drang Licht hervor, Schritte erfolgte, dann öffnete sich die Türe langsam.

„Ihre Bestellung."

Zu mehr Freundlichkeit war Duo trotz seines sonst sehr kundenorientierten Verhaltens bei diesen Arbeitsverhältnissen nicht mehr in der Lage, hielt er ohnehin den Blick gesenkt und kämpfte durch ein eigenwilliges Verrenken des Kopfes dagegen an, dass ihm eine Wasserperle ins Auge glitt.

Erst als vom Gegenüber so gar keine Reaktion kam, sah man sich genötigt, aufzuschauen und hätte vor lauter Entsetzen beinahe den Karton zerquetscht. Im Affekt krallten sich Duos Finger nämlich dichter um diesen, als der Kunde, über den man die ganze Autofahrt über gemeckert hatte, erkannt wurde. Wie auf Kommando klappte einem die Kinnlade herunter, indessen der Verstand versuchte, die unerwarteten Informationen zu sortieren.

Pizzalieferung, unmögliche Uhrzeit, zugegeben: hübsche Wohngegend und ein Doppelgänger eines guten Bekannten. Entweder hatte es der Regen geschafft, einem vollends das Hirn wegzuspülen oder dieser Typ im hellen Hemd und der blauen Jeans war tatsächlich Heero Yuy. Der Pilot, von dem man keinen Schimmer hatte, wohin er sich absetzte oder was er noch so tat.

Jedoch konnte sich auch nach einem zweiten und einem dritten Blinzeln davon überzeugt werden, dass die Frisur die selbe geblieben war, ebenso wie die Durchdringlichkeit in den blauen Augen. Lediglich ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen war der Junge, ebenso wie man selbst.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf Thunfisch, Salami und Champignons stehst." Duo realisierte gar nicht, was er von sich gab; seine Lippen ließen die Worte einfach so herausblubbern, die eine Ausgeburt dieses Überraschungseffekts waren und bei denen sich Heeros Augenbrauen befremdlich verzogen.

Selbst wenn es schwierig war, diesen Kerl zu durchschauen, so stand fraglos fest, dass er keineswegs erwartet hatte, einen zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Seit wann arbeitest du in einer Pizzeria?" Irgendwas in der Miene des Japaners verdeutlichte, dass dieser einen kritisch musterte und im nächsten Moment den kleinen Karton an sich nahm, bevor er erneut die Pupillen damit beschäftigte, Duo von oben bis unten zu scannen.

„Noch nicht lange. Eigentlich ist es mein Zweitjob. Heero, verdammt, wieso wohnst du hier? Wieso hast du mir nie gesagt, wo du hingehst? Warum-?"

Die Quelle der Fragen schien unerschöpflich und doch musste sich Duo unterbrechen, als man ihn grob am Arm packte und in das Apartment zog. Die Türe fiel hinter einem ins Schloss und alles, was die violetten Augen noch präsentiert bekamen, war die Geste, die Heero machte, und die ein „Psst. Die Nachbarn...!" und einen Finger auf den Lippen umfasste. Hatte einem das Erstaunen denn wahrhaftig solch eine Lautstärke aufgehalst?

Ungläubig strichen die Finger der einen Hand abermals übers Haar und nahmen zuvor die schwarze Kappe ab; was war das für ein genialer Abend? Wie aus dem nichts zauberte sich ein breites Grinsen auf das eigene Gesicht. Eigentlich hätte Duo von alleine auf die Idee kommen können, dass nur jemand wie Heero Yuy die Frechheit besaß, noch bis tief in die Nacht zu ackern und sich etwas zu Essen zu bestellen.

Vom Gastgeber war momentan jedoch nicht mehr zu sehen als eine sich Richtung Küche entfernende Rückansicht, der man nahezu treudoof hinterher trottete, nachdem sowohl die nasse Jacke als auch die Schuhe im Eingangsbereich zurückgelassen wurden. Im Schnellverfahren checkte der perplexe Pizzabote die kahlen, weißen Wände und fand sich dann ebenfalls in der Küche wieder, die offen ins Wohnzimmer überging und nicht sonderlich viel Bewegungsfreiheit bot.

„Das Geld liegt auf der Anrichte."

„Hm?" Ziemlich aus den Gedanken geworfen folgte Duo mit dem Blick, worauf Heero deutete, indessen dieser den Karton auf dem Küchentisch abstellte und auf einem der Stühle Platz nahm.

„Das Geld für die Pizza. Ich dachte, du wüsstest, was dieser Beruf dir abverlangt?" Dieses kleine, fiese Schmunzeln auf den Lippen des anderen Jungens veranlasste einen dazu ein beleidigtes „Ts" auszustoßen und das Geld in der Hosentasche zu deponieren.

So weit, so gut.

Duo kam sich surreal vor; da hatte er monatelang darauf gehofft, irgendwo eine Spur von dem ehemaligen Wing Zero Piloten zu finden, war mit einer Lupe über Bildern von Relena aus der Zeitung herumgerutscht und hatte probiert, im Hintergrund irgendwo Heero ausfindig zu machen. Aber Fehlanzeige. Heero hatte Relena verlassen und sich augenscheinlich sein eigenes Leben gesucht. Ein Leben, welches beinhaltete, sich nachts eine Pizza reinzuschieben. Konkreter ausgedrückt saß der dunkelhaarige Junge am Esstisch, kaute nicht gerade begeistert die Nahrung, hielt das angebissene Pizzaviertel mit der einen Hand fest und las nebenbei ein auf dem Laptop aufgeschlagenes Dokument.

Irgendwas stimmte doch hier nicht; wie in einem schlechten Film konnte Duo dem Drang, sich nach verstecken Kameras umzuschauen, nicht wiederstehen, indessen er auf den Tisch zuschlenderte und sich gegenüber seinem alten Kameraden niederließ.

„Das ist ja echt nicht zu fassen. Du sitzt hier, liest und spachtelst Pizza, obwohl wir uns ewig nicht gesehen haben und du mich vielleicht mal was fragen könntest!"

Auf der anderen Tischseite wurden die Kaubewegungen für zwei Sekunden eingestellt, die Aufmerksamkeit auf Duo verlagert und dann geschluckt.

„Die Ewigkeit umfasst neun Monate. Neun Monate und 14 Tage, um ganz genau zu sein. Was soll ich dich fragen?"

Na wunderbar. Neun Monate und 14 Tage; vielleicht war das für Heero keine Ewigkeit, für Duo war es das allemal und dieser spürte geradewegs, wie ihm das Herz wie ein wildgewordenes Känguru in der Brust umherhüpfte. Vor neun Monaten und 14 Tagen hatte es Yuy gewagt, mit dem bemitleidenswerten Organ das Weite zu suchen und nun waren beide zurück und schienen es sich zum Lebensziel gemacht zu haben, einen wahnsinnig werden zu lassen. Anders konnte sich nicht erklärt werden, wieso der Japaner so bissige Äußerungen ausstieß und der Kloß im Hals vereitelte, mit einem nonchalanten Spruch zu kontern. Verdammtes Verliebtsein! Da half nur, sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Ich übernehme die Fragen: wie geht es dir, was hast du bisher gemacht, warum hast du mir nie gesagt, wohin du gehst, warum hast du dich nie gemeldet?" Wenn man Antworten haben wollte, wäre diese Methode wohl noch die effektivste und demonstrativ dafür, sich nicht abwimmeln zu lassen, langte Duo nach einem Stück Pizza und biss abwartend hinein.

„Zu 1: wie immer. Zu 2: einiges. Zu 3: spontane Entscheidung. Zu 4: hat sich nicht ergeben." Vernichtend erlosch das Licht, welches vom Laptop ausging, als Heero diesen zuklappte und sich wieder seinem Essen widmete.

Es hatte sich also nicht ergeben. Die Gekränktheit, die der bezopfte Junge darüber empfand, wurde mit einem weiteren Bissen heruntergewürgt und kritisch mit den Fingerspitzen der freien Hand auf der Tischplatte getrommelt.

„Und warum arbeitest du als Pizzazusteller und weckst beinahe meine halbe Nachbarschaft?"

„Ich habe sie nicht geweckt! Ich war nur überrascht darüber, dich zu sehen. Wenn du dir das vielleicht vorstellen kannst."

„Ich bin mir nie begegnet und kann dir demzufolge nicht sagen, ob ich dann überrascht wäre."

Sogleich musste im Kopfe das Bild produziert werden, auf dem sich zwei Heeros gegenüberstanden und nicht mehr füreinander übrig hatten als düstere Blicke. Solche Blicke, wie man sie eigentlich vom gegenwärtigen Gesprächspartner gewohnt war und mit leichtem Erstaunen bemerkte, ausnahmsweise keinen vorzufinden. Stattdessen hatte dieser sich das nächste Pizzaviertel genommen und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück – abwartend. Und worauf er wartete, war Duo auch völlig klar.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen: ich habe nur vor, irgendwann meine eigene Pizzeria zu eröffnen und sammle emsig Erfahrung. Sei lieb zu mir und ich benenne sogar eine Pizza nach dir."

„Geldsorgen?"

„Nein, Sehnsucht nach einer geilen Karosse. Ich hab da eine gesehen, die ich mir leisten kann, wenn ich noch einige Monate ausliefere und nebenher arbeite ich noch in einer Werkstatt."

„Ich wette, du könntest die Werkstatt auch alleine führen."

Beinahe wäre die Nahrung in Duos Luftröhre gelandet aufgrund der letzten Aussage. Ein wie auf Knopfdruck auftretender Rotfilm blieb allerdings alles, womit die eigene Person vorerst gestraft wurde. Seit wann schätzte Heero die eigenen Kompetenzen bitte so hoch? Während die Stirn in unsichtbare Falten gelegt wurde, wurde im Erinnerungsvermögen nach allem gesucht, was auch nur ansatzweise den Hauch eines Lobes aus Heeros Mund darstellte. Sonderlich viel fand Duo bei dieser Aktion bedauerlicherweise nicht.

„War das etwa ein Kompliment?" Unweigerlich lächelnd musste dabei zugesehen werden, wie auf die Frage hin lediglich ein Schulterzucken gegeben wurde und sich die blauen Augen irgendwo im Nichts verloren. Äußerst verdächtig!

„Es ist eines! Mann, dass ich das noch erlebe. Hast du zufällig irgendwelche Kurse belegt? Nett sein für Anfänger; Gastfreundlichkeit zum Einsteigen; Interaktion auf kultivierter Ebene?"

„Nein, abgesehen von ‚Leute schnellstmöglich beseitigen Schrägstrich loswerden'."

Die Ermahnung besaß dieselbe Schärfe wie eine Messerklinge und veranlasste die eigenen Mundwinkel dazu, sich minimal herab zu senken.

„Das hättest du dir sparen können: du weißt doch, wie verschwinden und nicht auffindbar bleiben funktioniert."

Es ging einfach nicht. Diesen Vorwurf musste man abermals äußern und ließ das letzte Bisschen seines Pizzastücks zwischen den Zähnen verschwinden. Im Grunde hätte Duo damals vollkommen klar sein müssen, dass ihre Wege sich trennen würden. Doch in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion das Weite zu suchen, hatte man Heero schlicht und ergreifend nicht zugetraut. Das war eher etwas, was zur eigenen Person passte und zum Thema gehörend entsinnte man sich an den verabschiedenden Zettel, welcher die einzige Nachricht war, die Hilde hinterlassen wurde. Allerdings war das eine grundliegend andere Situation: Duo wollte und konnte nicht über das leidige Thema der Liebe mit diesem Mädchen sprechen und ihm das Herz brechen. Im Endeffekt hatte man es natürlich trotzdem gemacht, wenn auch auf einem anderen Weg.

Heero jedenfalls hatte keinen solch gravierenden Grund vorzuweisen, oder?

Studierend lag das eigene Sichtfeld auf dem Japaner, welcher wie mechanisch den Kiefer bewegte und einen momentan ausblendete. Eine Antwort auf die vor knapp einer Minute gefallenen Worte war auch nicht gefallen und Duo seufzte, bevor er eine unangenehme Welle der Kälte durch seinen Körper fluten fühlte. Die Temperatur, welche draußen vorherrschte, hatte noch immer nicht vollends von ihm abgelassen.

Bloß war dem bezopften Jungen dies zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt recht gleich, weil ihn der Gedanke, Heero könne tatsächlich einen triftigen Grund für sein Verschwinden besessen haben, von neuem einnahm. Und das nachdem Duo sich nächtelang verboten hatte, darüber nachzugrübeln. Denn das einzige, was diese Art der Beschäftigung ihm gebracht hatte, waren Enttäuschung, Schmerz und Verletztheit, die mit keinem zu teilen gewusst wurden. Stattdessen war man in Gesellschaft noch erpichter darauf, zu beweisen, wie gut es einem ging. Ein altbewährter Verteidigungsmechanismus.

„Wieso wohnst du jetzt hier in der Stadt?"

„Äh... leichte Ungereimtheiten mit Hilde. Du verstehst schon."

„Nein."

Duo konnte ein wehleidiges Geräusch nicht unterdrücken, da ihm soeben bewusst wurde, schon wieder über sich zu reden. Aber über das eigene Leben zu plaudern hielt ihn zumindest davon ab, an Heero zu denken und womöglich noch sentimental zu werden, weil dieser Kerl nicht ansatzweise so begeistert von ihrem Wiedersehen war wie man selbst.

„Sie mag mich... auf diese besondere Weise, du weißt schon. Also bin ich ausgezogen. Okay, ich hätte es ihr vielleicht persönlich sagen sollen, aber den Zettel hat sie bestimmt gefunden. Ich habe ihn an die Waschmaschine geheftet mit einem Magneten. Da kommt sie ja jeden Tag vorbei. Wobei der Kühlschrank eventuell günstiger gewesen wäre... ach Mist!"

Stille regierte für einen unbegrenzten Moment im Apartment. Bei Duo aus Gründen der Verlegenheit, bei Heero aus Gründen der Fassungslosigkeit, bevor letzterer sich leicht vorbeugte und einen anfunkelte.

„Du bist... abgehauen? Weil sie dich...?"

„Naja, so kannst du das nicht direkt ausdrücken. Aber ja, sie liebt mich, aber ich sie nicht und was sollte ich ihr denn sagen, wenn sie es mir gesagt hätte? Ich weiß, wie Mädchen aussehen, die weinen. Denen kann man doch nichts abschlagen und nachher hätte ich noch „ja" gesagt und Beziehungen aus Mitleid sind sicherlich nicht von Dauer." Wie erniedrigend. Während Duo bestmöglich versuchte, seinen Standpunkt zu vertreten, musste er affig gestikulieren und bemerkte, wie seine Sprechgeschwindigkeit mit jedem Satz zunahm.

„Und dann stellst du mir noch die Frage, warum ich einfach gegangen bin." Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich das Gegenüber und Duo blieb zunächst keine andere Wahl, als mitzuerleben, wie der Karton durch ein abruptes Schließen des Deckels zugemacht wurde. Anscheinend begrüßte Heero das Verhalten nicht, welches man ihm beichtete, selbst wenn man selbst nur alarmiert da hocken und ihn anstarren konnte. Aus dem letzten Satz wurde der Langhaarige einfach nicht schlau und die plötzliche Wut, welche in der Luft lag und den Duft des Essens mit Leichtigkeit übertrumpfte, war ebenfalls ein Rätsel.

„Moment mal: wieso bin ich schon wieder der Böse? Oder wie darf ich das verstehen? Bist du etwa aus dem gleichen Grund abgehauen!" Beinahe fiel der Stuhl um, von dem Duo mit einer flinken Bewegung aufsprang und zugleich bitter schlucken musste. Wenn letzteres tatsächlich der Fall wäre, so konnte dies nur eines bedeuten: entweder war Heero Relena nach all den Jahren ein für allemal überdrüssig geworden, oder...

Oder er war selbst derjenige, der sich nicht an seine Geliebte herantraute. Dies würde jedoch zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass es sich nicht um Relena handelte und Duo hatte beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, welches Mädchen sich so spielend leicht und tief in das Herz des ehemaligen Piloten geschmuggelt hatte. Fest stand: sie war extrem mächtig, wenn sie der Anlass für Heeros Flucht war.

„Hey, könntest du vielleicht mal auf meine Fragen antworten!" Nach wie vor mit einer ungesunden Menge Adrenalin im Blut gesegnet, bewegte man sich auf Heero zu, welcher momentan an der Küchenanrichte lehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Duo an Heero: benutz deinen Mund!"

Schließlich verdiente man einfach eine Erklärung und entsprechend unnachgiebig hakte Duo ein weiteres Mal nach. Allerdings fixierte der Gefragte wie hypnotisch den Boden, welcher einem sauberer vorkam als jemals im eigenen Apartment. Und obwohl einem bekannt war, dass Heero kein Freund von Körperkontakt war, legte man reflexartig beide Hände an seinen Oberarm und wollte ihn auf diesem Wege schütteln, um die Silben mit geringfügiger Gewalt hervorzulocken. Jedoch kam Duo nicht so weit, hatte zwar seine Finger wie beabsichtigt platziert, aber bemerkte kaum eine Sekunde später, wie sich sein Interessenobjekt ruckartig bewegte. Im Zuge dieser Bewegung überbrückte der Japaner die sie trennenden Zentimeter und versiegelte mit seinen Lippen die seines Besuchers.

Diesem kam alles wie erstarrt vor; in sich vernahm Duo weder einen Herzschlag noch glaubte er, überhaupt noch zu atmen. Heero Yuy küsste ihn einfach: hier und jetzt und aus total undurchschaubaren Motiven. Wäre man auch nur ansatzweise dazu in der Lage gewesen, hätte man in das Geschehen durch Eigeninitiative eingegriffen.

Zu Duos eigenem Bedauern war sein Verstand mit der ganzen Situation überfordert, sodass sich der andere Junge unlängst von ihm gelöst hatte, leise und doch unverkennbar schluckte und mit einem gemurmelten „Jetzt kannst du gehen..." die Räumlichkeit verließ.

Wie bei einer Maschine, welcher kurzweilig der Strom entzogen wurde, fuhren nun sämtliche Funktionen im eigenen Kopf wieder hoch und ließen das soeben Erlebte Revue passieren. Parallel dazu war man dermaßen dahingerissen, dass Duo sogar glaubte, ein minimales Zittern in seinen Knien sitzen zu haben. Dieses war allerdings noch harmlos, verglich man es mit dem gewaltigen Flattern in der Magengegend. Da machte wohl eine ganze Armee Schmetterlinge einen Nachtspaziergang...

Irgendwo aus dem Dunkeln des Wohnzimmers drang ein monotones Ticken in die Ohren, welches bis dato noch nicht einmal aufgefallen war. Alles, worum sich die eigenen Gedanken drehten, war unlängst Teil der Vergangenheit geworden und mit jeder weiteren verstreichenden Sekunde erhielt Duo mehr Antworten auf die ihn schier ewig quälenden Fragen. Es war so simpel, dass sich der Junge sogar weigerte die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, bis ein erneutes Ticken die Zweifel ein für alle mal auslöschte.

Heero war einfach davon ausgegangen, keine Erwiderung seiner Gefühle anzutreffen. Aber er hatte einem nicht mal den kleinsten Hinweis gegeben und jetzt war er schon wieder nicht da, sondern mit der Vorstellung, einen nie wieder zu sehen, in irgend einem Zimmer verschwunden. Denn dass Duo vor Gefühlen, die er nicht erwidern konnte oder die ihn bedrängten, davonlief, wusste Heero seit vorhin ebenfalls. Demnach zog dieser Distanz einem peinlichen Gespräch an dieser Stelle vor und ging davon aus, man würde sich jetzt bis ins Rentenalter nicht mehr bei ihm melden.

Sich mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers einmal über die Lippen streifend gelang es Duo endlich, sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen und langsam in Richtung Flur zu schreiten. Da das Apartment nicht besonders groß war, gab es nur zwei weitere Türen, neben der Haustür und der in den Wohn- und Küchentrakt. Das Licht, welches unter einer der beiden Türen hervorglimmte, sprach zudem für sich...

Leise wurde die Klinke hinab gedrückt und in den Raum getreten, in welchem sich der Japaner soeben dem letzten Knopf seines Schlafanzugoberteils widmete und nicht drum herum kam, einen kurz anzulinsen.

„Du hättest mir was sagen können..." Duo konnte nicht anders als die Türe hinter sich zu schließen und sich dann von dieser abzudrücken, um unmittelbar vor Heero stehen zu bleiben.

„Verschwinde einfach, Duo. Du machst mich echt krank."

Die Unfreundlichkeit wäre doppelt so effektiv gewesen ohne den leichten Rotfilm, welcher einen grinsen ließ, obschon der Angesprochene durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, wie mies sich sein Gesprächspartner in diesem Moment vorkommen musste. Schließlich hatte man nicht minder gelitten in den vergangenen Monaten und war jetzt trotzdem so glücklich, dass lediglich der Kopf geschüttelt werden musste, während die Finger nach Heeros Kragen griffen. Ein rabiater Zug erlaubte, dass sich die Atemluft beider Jungen zu einem prickelnden Cocktail vermischte, zudem durch Duos Stimmlage ein erotisches Knistern hinzugefügt wurde.

„Ach, mache ich das? Vielleicht sollte ich lieber bleiben und dich davon überzeugen, auch ganz andere Effekte hervorrufen zu können." Das kaum hörbare Wispern der gehauchten Worte wurde durch einen charmanten Augenaufschlag untermalt, bevor man dazu überging, einen sanften Kuss auszuteilen, bei dem die Lippen die Struktur des anderen Paares vorsichtig erfassten und nachempfanden.

„Du hast also die Wahl, Heero:... dein kaltes Bett... oder eine warme Dusche mit mir..." Zwischen den Vorschlägen, deretwegen sich nur soweit voneinander getrennt wurde, wie zum Sprechen nötig, wurden weitere, kurze Küsse gehaucht und schelmisch gegrinst. Letzteres entging Heero jedoch, da er die Lider kurzweilig geschlossen hielt und die gesunde Farbe in den Wangen mit seinem Freund teilte.

Vorschlag Nummer zwei schien weitaus lukrativer, selbst wenn das diesbezügliche Gemurmel unverständlich war für Duo, da es sich in einem neckischen Zungenspiel verlor. Dafür sprachen die Schritte, die Heero sie gemächlich aus dem Schlafzimmer dirigierte, für sich...

**Ende**


End file.
